Somewhere Between the Forest and the Sea, I Find You
by The Dirty Martini
Summary: Felicity hadn't expected for Oliver to take her seriously when she suggested a camping trip as a way for him to get away from the stress of things for a weekend. But when he showed up on her doorstep, backpack and sleeping bag in hand, she knew she wasn't getting out of it. How will she handle her growing feelings while spending three days alone in the woods with Oliver Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Between the Forest and the Sea, I Find You**

By: hope27

Coauthored By: The Dirty Martini

Rating: M

Pairing: Oliver/Felicity

Season/Episode: None

Category: Romance

Synopsis: Felicity hadn't expected for Oliver to take her seriously when she suggested a camping trip as a way for him to get away from the stress of things for a weekend. But when he showed up on her doorstep, backpack and sleeping bag in hand, she knew she wasn't getting out of it. How will she handle her growing feelings while spending three days alone in the woods with Oliver Queen?

AN: Hi everybody! The Dirty Martini here, bringing you a story I helped to coauthor with hope27 (AKA hopedreamlovepray). This was her idea, I just wrote the steamy bits, but since she doesn't have an account here, I said I'd post it for her. Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Show characters belong to their creators, but the idea was purely hope27's.

Please note: This story is rated M for a reason. Viewer discretion is advised! And please, for the love of god, practice safe sex!

* * *

The idea of camping had been comic relief in Felicity's mind when she had thrown out random suggestions to Oliver one night in the basement of Verdant. In the past few months, the dark circles under his eyes had grown tenfold; his brooding looks and gruff remarks becoming more commonplace even within the comfort of his own home away from home. The chaos and constant strain of his double lives had taken their toll.

The next Friday morning, he'd shown up on her doorstep mumbling something about this being her idea and that it would be a good chance for some survival training.

A duffle packed with two t-shirts, cargo shorts, his bow and arrows (at which she raised her eyebrows but said nothing when he gave her a glare) and a compass was strapped to his back.

Felicity had stared at him dumbfounded for almost two minutes before he'd cocked an eyebrow at her and glanced behind him into the hallway of her apartment building.

"I'm not going away," he'd told her evenly, to which she'd only rolled her eyes.

She had less than an hour to pack. And when she tried to pack her phone, tablet and laptop (for emergency purposes she'd tried to explain), he'd swiftly taken them from her hands.

"No electronics," he'd clarified despite her narrowed eyes.

When she'd protested about no one being able to get a hold of them in case something happened, he'd leveled her with a pointed look and stated that Diggle would know where they were, and the city would survive without them for a few days.

Felicity had clamped down on any further protests when he'd used her own arguments against her.

An hour later, after a small disagreement about the fact that he'd called her in sick that morning, they were loading her bag and sleeping pack into the black SUV that he had Diggle drop off for their excursion.

As she let Oliver lift her bags into the back, she bit down on her lip, realizing for the first time that she was actually about to go on a trip alone with Oliver Queen. The man that had been the main player in her dreams for the past two years - ever since he'd walked into her office with a ridiculous grin and even more bogus story about a bullet-ridden laptop. The butterflies in her stomach began to blossom at the prospect of spending three days and two nights with him; this man that had become such a fixture in her life that even given the slim chance he'd ever feel anything other than friendship towards her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to reach out and take it for fear of losing him completely if they should fail.

In the back of the car, she saw a dark brown sleeping back and a large collapsible tent with the price tags still on it, along with Oliver's green bag. A small first aid kit was tucked in a corner as well as a flashlight and rechargeable lantern. She suspected that those were there for her peace of mind rather than Oliver's actual intention to use them.

The drive was a quiet one, and Felicity found the silence to be a comfortable one. She played with the radio until they were out of the city and then turned it off, opting for the gentle hum of the engine instead of the constant throb of music that they both heard every night as they worked in the club basement.

As they drove, they passed the few farms that littered the outskirts of Starling City, fields of crops mile after mile until they started into the hills. A half hour later, Oliver turned onto a single-lane road that led into a state park which bordered the coast.

As they continued further into the forest, the trees and brush became denser and the road narrowed to one-way.

The longer they drove, the whiter Oliver's knuckles became; his grip on the steering wheel tightening with each mile. His eyes remained glued to the road, but the muscles in his arms tightened as she glanced over at him.

Trepidation began to rise within her at the thought that maybe bringing someone who had survived on a not-so-deserted island for five years into the woods wasn't such a good idea. Those memories were still far too close to the surface for him even after being back for two years.

The line of his jaw was taut, but she didn't say a word as his eyes slid over to hers when he noticed her stare.

Without hesitation, Felicity unfurled her hands from her lap and reached over to lay a hand on one of his broad arms, her fingers playing back and forth over the tanned skin. Her concern ebbed somewhat when she heard him release a long breath and noticed his knuckles loosening their grip on the steering wheel.

She returned her gaze to the road, but her hand stayed on his arm. The feel of his skin under hers was somewhat nerve-wracking. Usually, she tried not to touch him for fear of not wanting to stop. The sinew of hard muscle underneath skin made her start to wonder what the rest of him felt like. Oh, she had touched him before but usually in situations where he required medical attention. At those times, her hands were needed for the more pressing purposes of trying to stop bleeding or patching up scrapes and jagged wounds; never to just explore - to just feel him underneath her.

Her cheeks began to heat up at the thought and she bit down on her bottom lip, but her fingers must have flexed unknowingly. She felt him look at her and when she turned her head to meet his gaze, his eyes were a dark azure blue and his look sent a shiver through her.

Swallowing hard, she pulled her hand from his arm and tucked it back in her lap, counting to ten in her head to calm her wildly beating heart.

His eyes returned to the road, but the air in the car had turned thick with something unspoken.

A few moments later, they pulled into a small, deserted parking lot. As Felicity looked around, she noticed a trailhead to their right that wove deeper into the forest.

"We hike from here," Oliver explained as he shut off the engine.

She climbed out of the car after him, and followed him to the back. Strapping her backpack on and slinging her sleeping bag over her shoulder, she began to follow Oliver, who carried the rest of their equipment along with his own bags.

The trail was not your normal walking trail. The sharp turns and rocky terrain caused her to almost lose her balance more than once. Oliver's hands were always there to catch her, and she ignored the sparks that jolted through her every time his fingers brushed against her skin.

His strides were long, and he deftly scrambled over rocks and logs that littered the trail, skirting around muddy areas with a hop and a step. She always found a hand in front of her at these times, and she would grasp it gratefully, thankful for his steady support.

No words were spoken during their walk. Only the sounds of nature could be heard. The birds chirped around them, creating a symphony of sound with the winds whistling through the treetops. For a moment, Felicity closed her eyes and let herself just listen. Until she almost tripped. Her foot caught in a thicket and she tipped forward, her hands blinding reaching out to stop her and landed on the broad expanse of Oliver's back. He tensed at her touch, muscles tightening under the tips of her fingers. He reached an arm backwards, a large hand landing firmly on her hip to steady her. Felicity felt her breathing hitch at his touch and the feel of hard muscle beneath the sweat soaked cotton of his shirt. After a few disorienting moments, she quickly found her balance and ripped her hands away from his back, taking a deep breath as his fingers left her hip leaving trails of heat in their wake.

After that, she decided to keep her eyes on the ground before she ended their trip earlier than expected - falling and breaking a bone would not be one of her prouder moments.

When they suddenly rounded a sharp bend, Felicity saw three large boulders in the way of the path and no good way around them. A furrow creased her brow as she eyed them, and then she saw that they were actually part of the path - built in stairs of sorts. She eyed them skeptically as Oliver easily scaled the first and was about to go on to the second when he noticed she wasn't following.

She could swear his lips ticked upwards when he glanced back at her. She stared up at him, a muttered "show off" upon her breath.

His chuckle caused her eyes to widen as he reached down a hand to her. Felicity grasped it firmly, and began to climb but before she could get a leg up on the rock, she was easily lifted up onto the boulder in one quick movement.

She yelped in surprise, her free hand blindly reaching out and landing on the hard planes of Oliver's stomach as she tried to find her balance.

The calloused pads of his fingers left a tingling sensation upon her skin in the wake of their touch and her hand flexed around his - tightening. She felt his stomach muscles tense beneath her hand, and she quickly drew it away, her face warming. She kept her head turned downward until she was sure she had her emotions back under control.

The tiny voice in her head began to wonder just how smart it was to be out in the middle of nowhere with Oliver Queen. Especially with her growing feelings for him.

But she squashed those thoughts to the back of her head as he squeezed her hand before turning and continuing to the next rock.

Except he didn't let go of her hand. She couldn't stop the smile that played at her lips.

It was another hour before they finally reached their campsite, and Felicity paused when Oliver dropped her hand and went about putting down the things he was carrying.

She looked around at the small clearing. Tall pine trees created a shady canopy above them allowing shafts of sunlight to filter down to the green grass and ground cover. The air smelled of pine and the sea and she wondered just how far they were from the ocean.

Wildflowers grew in the small clearing, hues of pinks and purples dotting the lush green grass. Interspersed with the pinks and purples were glimpses of yellow, lying close to the ground. Felicity had the sudden urge to take off her shoes and run through the grass as she had loved doing as a child.

A smile came to her lips as she thought of those days when she and her parents would visit her grandparent's farm. For someone who spent most of her time on computers, the pasture had been a secret love of Felicity's. Watching the horses graze and lying in the long grass looking up at the clouds had been one of her favorite pastimes.

After her grandparents had died when she was young, they'd never gone back to the farm. She'd missed that. More than she would ever admit.

When she turned, she caught Oliver staring at her, a smile playing at his lips as he watched her. Felicity took the moment to take in his appearance. He was more at ease than she had seen him in months, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, his stance relaxed in contrast to the constant stiffness he always seemed to carry around with him at home.

He was beautiful, really. The sharp angles of his face and the smooth lines of his body came together to create quite the picture. And the man he was inside made that picture shine.

She noticed his grey t-shirt damp with sweat from their hike, clinging to his body in places that outlined the sinew and strength beneath. Her mouth suddenly went dry as her thoughts carried her to places she tried not to go when she was around him - for her own sanity.

She'd worked with him for just over two years now. In those two years, they'd gone from a business relationship to close friends. After just a few months of knowing his secrets, she could read his moods and expressions with just one glance. She knew when to push him and when to stand back and let him work through things himself. She'd watched him propel himself to brink of his sanity time and again while trying to protect the city he'd come back to try and save. The constant strain of having duel lives took its toll.

Beneath the stoic facade of night and the billionaire playboy of day was a man worn so thin he was barely holding onto the threads of his life. She ached for him whenever he believed he failed the city by losing a person on his list or mourning a life lost that he believed he could have saved, despite his use of every trick he knew to the contrary. She'd watched as he grew more and more distant from his family. His mother's lies tore at his trust, and left him bereft of what the term family even meant.

And family wasn't the only relationship his dual lives had cost him. It had also taken its toll on his relationship with Laurel Lance. Felicity had observed quietly from the sidelines as they'd tried to make it work time and again, only to watch as trust and a lack of emotion forced them into a heartbreaking situation.

Nine months ago, Felicity couldn't sit back and watch anymore. When Oliver had shown up at her apartment one night after a particularly tense fight, she'd yelled at him - used her loud voice - to tell him how ridiculous this whole relationship was. That he was holding onto this idea of what their love should be like when the reality was anything but what he wanted it to be. He was holding on to something that didn't exist and she was tired of trying to hold him together every time they decided to do another round of ping pong with their emotions.

"Figure out what you truly want, Oliver," she'd told him. "Because you're heart can't keep taking it." Mine can't either.

Those words had echoed in her ears after he'd left and she'd shoved them away not ready to face just how much she'd fallen for her friend.

A week later, she'd found him sitting in the dark on the floor of the Foundry, his back against the cold concrete.

She'd lowered herself next to him and barely heard his softly spoken words. "We're done. Laurel and I."

Something she hadn't wanted to label as hope had sparked within her chest. And not hope for her and Oliver, but hope that maybe, just maybe, he could finally begin to heal.

"I feel...free. It feels good." Those words had her breathing out a sigh of relief and she'd smiled softly at him, covering his hand with hers and holding on tightly.

As she looked at him now, surrounded by nature and nothing else, she wondered again what she'd been thinking when she'd agreed to spend three days with Oliver Queen - alone - with nothing around them but the woods. Her feelings had continued to grow over the months, but her friendship with Oliver was something she wasn't willing to put on the line for the possibility of something more. She couldn't lose him - couldn't lose his daily presence in her life because as much as she wanted that something more - she just wanted him. So she'd settle for friendship to make sure that they survived.

Of course, she wasn't blind to the way he looked at her either. She felt his stares as she worked on her computer, or when she came down the steps into the foundry each evening, and when they were training, his body so close to hers sometimes that she could barely breathe. It was those times when it was hard not to push forward and close the gap between them, to find out what his lips would feel like against hers. To see how he tasted or the way her body would react to being pressed up against his. She longed to know what his fingers would feel like upon her skin, teasing and touching her until she couldn't take it anymore and he pushed her over the edge. Felicity yearned for that.

But the thought of it all falling apart; of losing him completely was too strong.

He never made a move, and so she didn't either. They were at a standstill, waiting, watching to see who would move first, trying to figure out who would be the first to fall.

She suspected that they had both jumped over the edge quite some time ago, and it was only a matter of time until they had to face that.

Closing her eyes, she rid those thoughts from her brain and when she opened them, she saw Oliver making quick work of their tent.

"Wow, you're a pro at that," she declared, walking back to where he stood.

He stilled at her words, and she paused, mentally replaying them in her head and realizing the implications and truths behind them.

"I'm sor..." she sighed, wanting to smack herself in the forehead.

"Felicity," he said, turning to look at her, his eyes dark but forgiving, "its fine. You have nothing to apologize for. But trust me, there were no tents, or sleeping bags, or sometimes even fires on the island - until I actually learned how to make a fire, there were no fires..."

His eyes grew distant as he retreated into his memories. His posture grew stiff and his eyes looked straight past her.

Her mouth started working before she even realized what she was doing. A rambling story about the last time she'd been camping at Girl Scouts and had accidentally caught a snapping turtle instead of a fish. Oliver was chuckling along with her in a few minutes and she could see his muscles relaxing.

Wanting to be useful, she looked up at him after finishing her story. "How can I help?"

Gesturing toward his pack, he asked her to hand him the ties so he could secure the tent.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and Felicity guessed that it was about four o'clock since the sun still wasn't too close to the horizon.

"How close to the ocean are we?" Felicity asked suddenly, once against smelling the salt in the air as the breeze shifted.

Oliver frowned and then looked towards the west, "Pretty close, I think. I used to come out here with my father but that was a long time ago."

"I was wondering," Felicity mused as they sat outside their tent. "You seemed to know your way here pretty well."

Oliver gave her an easy smile, "It's one of my favorite memories of my father. He used to bring me out here when I was little; just the two of us - and sometimes Tommy."

Felicity smiled thinking about all the mischief she was sure a young Oliver and Tommy could get into out in the woods.

"I know what you're thinking," he told her quietly, "and, yes, we could give my father a run for his money."

"I bet," she grinned wryly. "Why did you stop coming?"

Oliver shrugged and she watched as his walls began to go back up again, "My father got more caught up in the business and I became a teenager...things like this didn't matter as much then, I guess."

Felicity nodded in understanding and let the silence take over as sounds of the evening began to rise in the forest around them.

"We need to start collecting firewood," Oliver told her after a few moments.

Reaching out a hand, he helped her to her feet, and they were spread out in the clearing picking up small twigs. They soon realized there were no larger limbs to be found, and Oliver decided to go hunting for some after starting the fire with what they had.

Felicity eyed him warily at the prospect of him leaving her alone in the woods, but he reassured her with a hand on her arm and promised he would only be gone for about ten minutes.

"I should be within shouting distance," he said before grabbing his bow and arrows and heading off.

Ten minutes passed quickly and soon the sun beginning it's decent below the horizon, daylight fading fast in the forest. The golden hue cast a beautiful glow around the small glen but Felicity couldn't enjoy it as worry was beginning to consume her.

After twenty-five minutes passed, she was ready to go searching for him. The flames had dwindled to embers, and only a few small ones licked at the cool night air.

A crisp breeze caused a shiver to run throughout her body and she blindly reached back into the tent for something to keep her warm. Her hand landed on something soft and she tugged, smiling when she realized it was Oliver's grey hoodie. She brought it close to her face, drinking in his scent and quickly pulled it over her head as it enveloped her in warmth.

"If this is some kind of test, Oliver Queen, I'm going to be using your own arrows against you," she yelled out into the covering darkness.

It was then that she heard the crack from across the clearing. She squinted into the dusk, and was able to make out a dark figure coming towards her. Fear gripped her and she reached for the pocket knife Oliver had left. Flicking out the blade, she prayed she didn't have to use it.

The figure came closer and she was just about to spring into action when she made out Oliver's familiar bulky frame.

She was up and running to him in seconds, but stopped abruptly when she reached him, his face coming into view in the dim light. His muscles were tense, shoulders hunched over as if waiting to attack. He eyed her and she saw the quick flash of wild primal survival instincts that flew through his gaze - taking her in and assessing her risk.

She stood stalk still, waiting, knowing something had happened to make him revert to his island survival methods.

Minutes passed and slowly she saw his muscles begin to relax, his breathing even out.

He'd been running. She could tell by the labored breaths he took, but even then, he still had more control than most people who had just run a mile.

"Oliver," she finally whispered, and his name came out as a question. Are you okay? Talk to me.

His eyes flickered to her face as dusk quickly turned into night and she decided she could reach out to him now.

Her hand bridged the gap between them and her fingers brushed gently against his cheek.

Felicity watched as his eyes closed and ragged breath escaped his lips. Her thumb smoothed over his stubble and then up to the corner of his eyes, trying to wipe away the worry lines that had appeared.

"You're safe," she whispered. "You're with me. You're not on the island."

Oliver's eyes blinked open suddenly and widened at her words. And she knew she'd guessed right.

He nodded once quickly before reaching up and covering her hand with his own and squeezing it as he brought it down between them.

One more deep breath and he pulled her gently with him back to their campsite where the fire had almost died.

"I tried to keep it going as best I could," she told him when he sank down on his knees next to it.

Adding a few logs he'd brought back, along with some brush, he blew on it gently until the embers danced into flames and licked against the logs, growing brighter and stronger with each passing second.

"You did well, Felicity. I couldn't even keep one going when I..." His words trailed off and she laid her hand on his shoulder to let him know she understood.

"I was beginning to think you were testing me," she teased softly, trying to lighten the mood. "I was about to start yelling at you to come down from whatever tree you were hiding in. Your own arrows weren't going to be able to save you if that was the case, Oliver Queen."

He looked up at her, his face glowing in the light of the fire and gave her a tight, apologetic smile.

"Don't worry," she brushed off his silent apology, still going for ease, "I had already made plans to raid the Verdant wine cellar in payment and maybe mess with your security codes. You do realize how hard I could make life for you at Verdant, right…? Not that I want to make life hard for you. Or make things hard. Not that all hard things are bad..."

And suddenly her mind was in the gutter and she was glad for the cover of darkness because her cheeks were flaming.

She heard Oliver let out a choked laugh and promptly dropped her hand from his shoulder and walked to the other side of the fire and sat down, hands running through the grass in calming motions.

Oliver joined her a few moments later and they lapsed into silence. Felicity was relieved that he'd decided to once again ignore the foot she'd inserted into her mouth.

Fireflies danced around them, their light flickering in the clearing. The moon began to peek out from behind a few clouds and cast a glow into their campsite.

Her stomach growled loudly, interrupting the easy silence, and soon they were both laughing.

"Hungry?" Oliver finally asked, and she gave him a look he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Starving. Please tell me we're not going all out he-man and eating rabbit or something..." She begged, knowing she would eat it if she had to, even though she really didn't think she could eat Thumper.

She felt his smile upon her and then there was a sandwich being placed in her hands.

"Where did you have this hiding?" She wondered aloud before taking a big bite, a moan escaping her at the taste.

Felicity could feel his gaze intensify on her face and she blushed again.

Oliver cleared his throat before answering. "Raisa made them for us. She always used to make my dad and I dinner for our camping trips. She refused to let us go out the door without at least three days worth of food."

"Remind me to thank her the next time I'm at the mansion," she told him, smiling at the mention of the kind maid that had a fond spot for Oliver.

"She wants you to come for dinner again," he replied casually, taking a bite of his own sandwich. "She likes you a lot."

Felicity smiled. "The feeling's mutual. And I'd love to come...if that's an invitation. Which if it is, it needs work, Oliver."

His deep, rich chuckle erupted next to her and warmed her to the core. "Noted."

They finished dinner and he surprised her with marshmallows afterwards and Felicity couldn't contain her glee when he handed her one and a long stick.

It had been so long since she'd had campfire marshmallows.

Their conversation was easy and light the rest of the time, both sharing stories of their pasts and trying to guess what Diggle was doing without them to look after for three whole days.

After a while her eyelids grew heavy and she found herself leaning against his strong shoulder.

She pushed away Oliver's attempts to get her to move to her sleeping bag, mumbling something about being perfectly comfortable where she was. She felt his chuckle, a deep rumble in his chest. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she might normally be embarrassed by what she had just admitted, but she was too tired to care.

He lifted her easily, carrying her into the tent, and only then seeming to realize she was wearing his hoodie.

He plucked the material at her waist and gave her a raised eyebrow, but she batted his hand away and mumbled, "Mine now."

A genuine laugh fell from his lips this time as he laid her down. The movement roused her enough to realize she was still wearing her boots and athletic shorts and she decided they were not at all comfortable to sleep in.

Shooing Oliver out of the tent, she quickly changed into her pajama boxers, but kept his hoodie on as the night chill still felt as though it was going right through her. The heat from the campfire was sorely missed as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag, pulling her pillow up to her face. For some reason, it smelled like Oliver too.

Oliver returned to the tent a few minutes later after dousing the fire. A lantern in hand, he set it by their heads as he stripped off his sweaty t-shirt and pulled on a fresh one.

Felicity tried not to stare as she watched his muscles ripple with his quick and precise movements, but she failed. Her eyes traveled across his broad back and images of her tracing her fingers over his heated skin flooded her mind and she had to bite back a moan.

She must not have been completely successful because he turned to her sharply, his eyes dilating as his gaze found hers. She stilled beneath the weight of it, and a flash of heat coiled low in her stomach.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes, he'd turned back around and was crawling into his own sleeping bag. Turning the switch on the lantern, they were bathed in darkness.

There was something about darkness that made everything seem more intimate. They were so close, but so far away. She knew she could reach out her hand and find his, and something about their proximity had her heart racing.

The darkness also gave her courage. Courage to ask the question she hadn't since he'd come back after looking for firewood.

"Oliver..." Her voice was loud in the quiet of night, but she pressed forward after his soft grunt of reply.

"What happened earlier?" She didn't have to explain any more than that, he knew exactly what she was referring to and she heard him still, could imagine his eyes shuttering closed; the deep breath he took echoing around them.

She didn't apologize. She just waited.

After a few moments, he replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I was fine until something triggered me. A sound behind me had me reacting before I could tell myself not to. I had an arrow nocked in seconds and fired before thinking. I was running moments later. I don't know how long I ran for, but all of a sudden I was back there, running for my life..."

"But you came back to me..." Her reply was just as soft as his explanation.

The air was thick between them even as she shivered from the coldness that was seeping into her from the ground.

"I'm not sure what stopped me, but all of sudden, I remembered someone was waiting for me, someone I had to get back to..." He explained and she heard him turn, knew he was looking at her now.

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. He understood she was thanking him for remembering her; for coming back; for sharing.

A cold gale ripped across the tent and she shifted, pulling herself into a ball, wishing she had taken the time to buy a better sleeping bag. The one she had was almost ten years old and nowhere near the quality available now.

"You're cold," he suddenly said, and she clamped down on her jaw realizing her teeth had been chattering.

"Um... yeah... apparently ten year old sleeping bags aren't the best. I also didn't realize I was going camping until this morning when someone showed up on my doorstep, or how cold it got at night in the fall... of course, I guess I should know that but I didn't think about it."

She sighed, realizing she was rambling and her teeth had started to chatter again mid-sentence.

Felicity heard Oliver shift and then felt his hand reaching for her. "Come here."

She froze, all her muscles stilling at the realization of what Oliver was offering. He wanted her to get into his sleeping bag, to sleep next to him, with nothing separating them but their clothes and the heat they were going to generate.

Her nerves flew into overdrive and she bit down on her lower lip as she blinked at the hand she couldn't see that was on her arm.

"Felicity." He drew out her name on a breath, but his tone held no impatience, just a hint of sleep. "Come on. You'll be warmer and I'm not going to live it down if you freeze after I made you come camping."

Steeling her emotions, she nodded, and slowly unzipped her sleeping bag before following his hand and scooting in next to him.

She instantly felt the warmth from his body and resisted the urge to snuggle close to him. Instead, she made sure there was space between them before putting her back to him and pulling her pillow over. Laying her head down, she clung to the edge of the sleeping bag, trying to get her warring emotions in control. Being this close to Oliver was throwing her equilibrium off balance and she was staring down the hole of a dark abyss on her feelings for the man next to her.

"Felicity," His breath was against her neck and she shivered at the sensation. "I don't bite. I can keep my hands to myself."

She bit out a chuckle then, shaking her head. "It's not you I'm worried about," she replied before realizing she'd said it out loud and clamping her lips together.

He bodily turned towards her then from his position on his back, and she could feel him staring at her in the darkness.

"And you think it's easy for me?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

She gasped audibly, and squeezed her eyes shut as she fisted her hands in his ridiculously soft and warm sleeping bag.

Then she felt one large hand come to rest on her stomach, pressing against her abdomen and her muscles clenched, heat pooling in her and she couldn't stop the moan that fell from her lips.

"I...I don't know what's easy for you. You haven't really touched me so far. You have no idea how many times I've had to pull myself away from you and you just act as if it's nothing to be around me..."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked them back, hating the weakness she felt she was showing.

His fingers moved, snaking under his hoodie to find her skin and she gasped, closing her eyes at the feel of his fingers against her.

"Oliver..." It was a breathless whisper from her lips, and she felt him react instantly, pulling her back into his body.

His breath tickled her as he whispered against the shell of her ear, "It's not easy. It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do because I want you. I want you so much. I want to know what it feels like to kiss you and touch you."

Oliver's fingers moved, tracing soft patterns against her stomach, causing her to shift and melt back against him, throwing her head back to the crook of his shoulder. He took the opportunity to press his lips against her neck, and heat seared through her, lighting the embers that had been simmering beneath the surface and breathing life into them. Suddenly, she felt flames and they licked at her skin and she knew he was going to turn her to cinder before he was done.

Her hand reached back and fisted in his short hair, holding him to her, as she tried to find purchase in the feelings that were shooting through her.

"Oliver," his name was a plea and a question, and he paused, his stubble scraping pleasurably against her neck as he laid one more kiss against her flushed skin.

"I'm sor..." but she grabbed his hand that was on her stomach and squeezed it tightly.

Her voice was foreign to her own ears when she spoke. "Please don't apologize. I don't think I can handle you regretting this..."

She felt him move, both arms wrapping around her tightly as he buried his head against her neck. "Never. I would never regret you."

Felicity felt her heart lighten and a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. A soft laugh of joy bubbled from her lips and she turned in his arms, straining to see him in the dark.

Her hands found his face and she cupped his cheeks, his hands splaying against her back as he gazed at her. She could see his dilated pupils, knew it wasn't just because of the darkness, and ran her fingers over his lips - the lips that she's spent years wondering what they would taste like.

Oliver gave her the answer when he closed the distance between them and slanted his mouth over hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

Felicity gasped into the kiss, the feeling of his mouth on hers overwhelming her senses. It took her a moment to react, but then she was pulling him closer, moaning softly as he traced her lips with his tongue.

Her fingers delved into his hair, snaking down and over his shoulders, fisting his shirt in her fingers and holding on as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers.

When her fingertips pressed down against his back, a growl escaped his lips and she smiled at the reaction she drew from him. Her fingers continued to wander south, finding the hem of his shirt and slipping inside.

In the same fashion, Oliver moved his hands that were still firmly splayed against the skin of her back upward. He nipped at her lips and she threw her head back, giving him access to her neck as his fingers left trails of heat as they rounded her sides and ghosted against the undersides of her breasts.

A tiny mewl escaped her throat and suddenly he was shifting, rolling her so he was on top of her, strong arms holding him up on either side as he settled against her hips. Her legs tangled with his, her hands roaming everywhere she could reach, tracing muscles and scars, memorizing the feel of him.

Oliver nipped at her collarbone, pulling at the fabric of his hoodie to find access to her skin beneath. Bracing his weight on one hand, the other snaked back up the front of his hoodie and skims beneath her breasts. Her body arched up into his touch, a gasp leaving her throat and suddenly she realized just what they were doing and how quickly it had happened.

Her eyes popped open and he must have felt her tense beneath him because he looked down with understanding in his desire-fueled dark gaze.

"Oliver..." she breathed between pants as she tried to catch her breath.

He leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her swollen lips. "I know," he murmured and rolled off of her.

But his arms pulled her with him and soon she is tucked against his chest, her head on his shoulder and his arms tight around her waist - one still resting on her bare skin beneath the hoodie.

"I just don't want us to rush this... I don't want to wake up and this be a dream," she whispered after regaining her ability to put together a sentence.

"It's not a dream," he mumbled against her ear and his hand pressed firmly to her hip as if to make her very aware of that fact.

She inhaled sharply and turned her head to nip at his shoulder playfully. He groaned and she smiled.

"Still..." she finally replied after kissing the spot she'd nipped.

He nodded, smoothed her hair back from her forehead and tilted her head up gently. "I know," he whispered before kissing her softly.

When he pulled back, he sighed and she hummed in approval. "I could get used to that," she mumbled, sleep beginning to pull at her again.

"Well, get used to it," Oliver replied, "Because now that I've started, there's no way I'm not doing this every single day."

Felicity felt her heart stutter in her chest, swelling with hope and joy. A smile spread upon her lips and she laughed into his chest. "I think I can be okay with that."

Oliver pulled her closer, a chuckle escaping his own lips, and she snuggled down into his warmth, amazed that this was actually happening. Her eyelids grew heavier and she let them fall shut, the hand on her hip rubbing soothing circles against her skin and the steady rhythm of his heart lulling her into a sweet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, an update! And this is where we get the good stuff, the stuff I enjoy writing. Hope y'all like it as well! Cuz it's about to get steamy up in here!**

**And remember, go thank hopedreamlovepray/hope27 for writing most of this story and letting me tinker with it where I thought it would be fun and sexy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity woke up once during the night, darkness still surrounding them; the scent of rain in the air. Oliver's arm was still wrapped tightly about her waist and she could hear the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. Her feet were cold and she carefully shifted so she could tangle them with his, pressing her face even more into the crook of his neck as sleep pulled her back under.

The next time she woke, tinges of morning light lit up their small tent. Felicity felt Oliver's hand trailing softly through her hair, his fingers brushing strands out of her face, sweeping softly across her skin.

Smiling, she tilted her head up and found a sight that took her breath away. Oliver, eyes still slightly clouded with sleep gazing at her in wonder, his lips curved upward.

"Morning," he rasped, the sound rumbling through his chest underneath her hand.

It was then that she realized that she was almost completely on top of Oliver. Sometime during the night, she'd shifted even farther into his embrace and now only a small part of her touched the ground beneath them. Her legs straddled one of his, and she could feel the hard planes of his body under hers.

Unable to stop the blush rising to her cheeks, she hid her face against his neck, her reply coming out more like a squeak.

A chuckle rumbled through his chest and then she felt his lips on the top of her head.

She immediately tried to shift away from him, embarrassed at how she'd planted herself literally on top of him during the night. But he tightened his hold of her and held her still.

"Stay," he whispered so sweetly she couldn't help but gaze up at him only to be met with sincere blue eyes.

Nodding, she turned her head and placed a soft kiss against the stubble along his chin and neck. The groan that fell from his lips caused her stomach to flutter, a familiar heat pulling at her.

His hands were wandering up and down her back beneath the hoodie and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his calloused fingers against his skin.

"Mmmm... that feels so good," she mumbled before realizing she didn't mean to voice her thoughts.

She didn't have to look up at him to know he was grinning and so instead she just trailed one of her free hands down his arm until he removed it from her skin and let her lace her fingers with his, holding on tightly.

He brought their joined hands to his lips and brushed kisses against her knuckles.

"Can we just stay here like this all day?" she wondered aloud, pulling another chuckle from the man beneath her.

"Usually, I would say yes," he replied, his voice so close to her ear she shivered and closed her eyes. "But there's a hiking trail near here that I want to take you on - someplace I want to show you."

"It better be a damn good trail," she mused, tightening her hold on him.

Oliver tugged on their joined hands, causing her to tilt her head up to look at him once more. The sparkling blue eyes that met hers were full of excitement and mischief and she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him this happy. The sight caused her to lean up and press her lips to his, her free hand coming to rest against his cheek, fingernails gently scratching through his two day stubble.

He nipped at her lips playfully, but when she ran her tongue along them, he groaned and met her halfway, his tongue finding hers and deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, Felicity saw his pupils were dilated once more and she was sure hers matched. Dropping her forehead to his chin, she laughed.

"We better move, or I'm not sure I'm going to," she murmured, knowing most of her wanted to stay right here in his arms.

She felt Oliver smirk before his low voice surrounded her, his breath hot against her skin. "I would but you're kind of on top of me right now..."

The heat crept back into her cheeks and Felicity was amazed that she'd made out with him and still he could make her blush so easily.

Finally, she pulled herself away and slid to the side, telling herself she'd get to do that same thing tonight - sleep happily in his arms surrounded by his strength and comfort.

He carefully extricated himself from the sleeping bag, while Felicity yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm going to go start the fire and breakfast. Sleep a little while longer," he told her softly, "I'll come get you when it's ready."

She was going to protest when she realized her body had already relaxed back into the spot he'd just vacated, his scent surrounding her.

A half an hour later, they sat around the fire, eating breakfast while Oliver explained the hike route to her, but he still refused to tell her their destination. Wherever they were going, they weren't coming back to this campsite tonight, Felicity realized.

She marveled at the change in him from just yesterday. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and it kept a constant smile on her face to know they were finally moving forward.

After packing up their sleeping bags and the tent, they headed west, Oliver's fingers intertwined with hers.

Three hours of hiking later, they came to a stream, clear cool water running over the river rocks and Felicity reached down to let it run over her fingers. Her feet ached for rest and she was about to say something to Oliver when a sound reached her ears.

She heard a distant roar to her right and looked up to find Oliver already starting in that direction. His shirt had long been discarded in the heat of the day, and she couldn't help but appreciate the way his muscles moved under the tanned skin of his body.

Pulling her thoughts back into focus, she quickly followed him, her hand finding his as they made their way along the rocky river's edge.

Turning a corner, she gasped in awe as her eyes landed on a rushing waterfall. Water cascaded down over a twenty foot high drop, landing loudly in the large natural pool below. The wind caught the spray and threw it in their direction, providing much needed relief from the heat of the sun. The waterfall lay in a tiny alcove protected by rocks and trees.

She giggled and Oliver turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"It's gorgeous," she stated before dropping his hand and moving towards it.

He was next to her in an instant, and, after shedding their packs on the shore, they were standing beside the rushing water on a ledge of rocks that led into a shallow pool below.

She watched as Oliver reached out his hand, letting it get soaked in the spray. Felicity smiled wickedly at the sudden idea that popped into her head, and before she knew it, she was shoving him. Had he not been distracted, she knew there was no way she could have moved him, but since he had been, he lost his balance and went sprawling into the pool of water.

When he resurfaced, completely drenched, there was a look of surprise on his face.

Felicity couldn't help the giggles that burst from her. She doubled over at the shock on his face and watched him roll his eyes, but didn't miss the uptick of his lips.

Her laughter suddenly faded as he ran his hands through his wet hair and walked under the waterfall.

Emerging a few moments later, Felicity watched mesmerized as drops of water ran in rivulets down his expansive chest. Her eyes followed a specific drop all the way to the line of his cargo pants and she felt her breathing suddenly change.

Heat rushed through her and her gaze flew to his to find him watching her with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Before she could stop herself, she had peeled off her outer shirt and toed out of her shoes. The water was cold when she stepped into it, but she only noticed it momentarily before her gaze was fixed back on Oliver.

She slowly waded up to him, her tank top becoming soaked in the spray of the waterfall. But she didn't care. All of her focus was on the man standing before her, soaking wet, and staring at her with a look of desire and heat that melted her inside. When she was within a foot of him, she reached out her hand, fingertips falling along his collarbone gently.

Wandering hands followed a drop of water as it rolled over the muscles of his chest and down to his waistband. Her fingers dipped into the hollow at his hip and she gasped when his hand caught her wrist, holding it tightly.

Her eyes flew to his and she inhaled at the dilated pupils and heated gaze that stared back at her.

Feeling bolder - knowing now the effect she was having on him - she raised her other hand from her side and let her fingertips ghost over his temple as a drop escaped from his hair to rush down his face.

He groaned when her hand reached his cheek and he pressed his face against her fingers, stubble rasping against her skin.

His mouth found the palm of her hand and laved a kiss against it. A bolt of heat ran straight through her and her heart stuttered in her chest.

With one tug, he brought her flush against him, azure blue eyes dark with desire and something more. Her wet shirt was pressed up against his very wet and naked torso and she squirmed against him.

A growl left his lips and one arm banded about her waist, while the other fell to her hip to keep her in place.

"You're playing with fire, Smoak," he rasped against her ear, and she shivered but couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face despite her reddening cheeks.

Her hand was behind his head, pulling his face towards her as she whispered her reply, "I don't care."

And then she was kissing him, teeth and tongue nipping and playing, both fighting for dominance. One of her hands delved into his hair and lifted herself up against him. Oliver took her cue and picked her up easily, her legs wrapping around his hips.

Tilting her head, she placed both arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, her hands roving over skin, trying to feel as much of him as possible. His arms were around her back, reaching lower until he was cupping her bottom, kneading the soft flesh before turning to place her on a small outcropping of rocks.

His lips descended lower, trailing down her cheek and along the smooth line of her neck until he reached her collarbone. She gasped when his teeth sank into her flesh, her hands fisting in his hair as his name echoed from her lips. "Oliver," she whispered into his ear as his hands clawed at her tank top, inching it up until her entire back was exposed.

"I want this off," he growled, quickly pulling it over her head and discarding it on the rock beside her. Left only in her frilly blue lace bra, Felicity leaned back until she felt solid earth pressed to her shoulders. Oliver's lips traveled lower over the curves of her heaving breasts, stopping only for a moment to kiss them through the fabric before moving even lower until he reached the bare skin of her abdomen.

His tongue played there for a little while, licking beads of moisture from her flesh as she gasped and roamed her fingers over his back. Warm lips stopped just short of the elastic band of the powder blue running shorts she'd worn that day placing soft kisses along the perimeter before dipping into her belly button. Felicity moaned her approval as he trekked back up, capturing her mouth for another searing kiss.

When she felt the calloused pads of his fingers run down her abdomen, she arched into them, wanting to feel the warmth of his hand against her water cooled skin. She moaned into his mouth as they dipped beneath the wet fabric of her shorts to cup her hot sex over the matching frilly blue lace panties she wore. Felicity's teeth sank into his lower lip as she ground her hips into his hand. Desperate to feel more of him, she spread her legs as an invitation to delve deeper.

But Oliver didn't. His hand remained where he'd placed it, softly stoking the fire that was now raging in her loins. Her fingers desperately clung to his shoulders digging into his skin as her chest heaved deep breaths. This was driving her mad. Felicity wanted, no, needed to feel more. "Oliver, please," she moaned against his lips.

He pulled away suddenly, his eyes searching her face as his other hand cupped her cheek. "Say it," he whispered above the roar of the cascading water behind them. His hand had stopped rubbing her as he waited.

"I need you," Felicity breathed, and his lips came crashing into hers as his fingers pushed aside her panties to skim her hot, moist skin. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips against his hand even harder.

There was no turning back now. The years of pent up feelings had finally burst through the carefully constructed dam around her heart, and she could tell his had too. As his lips dipped into the hollow of her neck, she closed her eyes, savoring the way his tongue lapped at her skin as his fingers did amazing things between her legs. Her hands ran down his back tracing over scars old and new until they reached the waistband of his cargo pants. They dipped beneath it to find more hot, hard muscle.

Oliver groaned against her collarbone, his lips traveling downward until they reached the frilly edge of her bra. With his free hand, he began pulling one strap down her arms until it hung loosely at her elbow before dipping his fingers beneath the sheer lace.

"Oliver!" she cried out, her voice echoing sharply across the walls of the little alcove as he pinched her nipple with one hand and found her clit with the other. The explosion of sensations had her shuddering with anticipation. He pulled the cup lower until her breast was free before his fingers were replaced by his tongue. His hand now free to roam again slipped behind her back and deftly unhooked the offending garment, letting it fall open before he plucked it from her body and let it drop beside her discarded shirt.

"Pants," was all Felicity could say before she gripped the waistband and shoved them down until they fell into the water. He was completely naked now and her hands were free to do as they pleased. Trembling fingers wrapped around the hard shaft and his breath hitched against her breast.

"Felicity," Oliver murmured against her skin. The hand he had buried inside her panties delved deeper, his forefinger slipping inside her wet heat. Her grip on his cock tightened and he groaned again, biting down on her nipple and eliciting a cry from her lips. Her free hand slipped into his hair, tugging his head up so their lips met.

Their desperate need for each other intensified as his tongue slipped into her mouth and began to battle for dominance while he roughly grabbed her breast and began to knead it in time with his stroking between her legs. Felicity's back arched up, her hips grinding against his hand, begging for him to give her the release she so urgently sought.

But Oliver had other plans. He pulled his hand from beneath her panties and grabbed the waistband, pulling it down roughly until she too was naked. Felicity gasped, her eyes open wide as he grabbed her hips and turned her around so her back was to him. There wasn't any time to react as he shoved her legs open before sinking into her heat. She cried out, shocked at first, but soon the pleasure took over and all she could do was hang on as he thrust into her hard and fast.

He bent over her, his chest pressed to her back, his hands snaking beneath her body and grabbing hold of her breasts. With every hard thrust, he pinched her nipples or squeezed the heaving mounds until a constant stream of unintelligible sounds flowed from her mouth. She was dangerously close to her orgasm when one of his hands reached between her thighs and found her clit.

Crying out, Felicity dug her nails into the dirt she was sprawled across and screamed, "Oliver!" She came apart within seconds, her body going rigid as her walls tightened around his cock. But he wasn't even close to done. He slowed his thrusts, gently guiding her through her orgasm until she slumped against the outcropping, her head pressed to her forearm as he held her hips against him.

His kissed fell between her shoulders and down her spine, but he was still buried deep within her. Gasping pants echoed softly against the rocks until she managed to regain some of her equilibrium. Oliver's lips returned to her shoulder, kissing their way up her neck until she turned her head. They met halfway, tongues languidly exploring mouths before she pulled back and licked her lips.

"You're still hard," Felicity pointed out as he slipped from her depths, allowing her to turn around and face him.

"How do you propose we fix that?" Oliver replied with a smug grin tugging at his lips.

"I've got a few ideas," she said, her arms wrapping around his neck as she tilted her head up to kiss him. Her fingers drifted down his back, slowly making their way over his ribs causing him to suck in a strangled breath. So, Oliver Queen was ticklish, Felicity thought as she ran her nails along that same spot just to double check. He growled against her lips, an almost feral sound that sent a shiver down her spine.

Deciding she'd teased him enough, her hands trekked lower, sliding along the hard planes of his abdomen until they rested at his hips. They played there for a few moments, tracing over each well defined line of his muscles until she heard that feral growl again.

Felicity couldn't begin to describe what that sound did to her. It resonated from the very top of her head to the tips of her toes, setting her loins on fire. Her fingers wrapped around his hard cock hoping to return the favor. Her strokes were firm and gentle at first, slowing running up and down the length as her lips continued to duel with his. When Oliver sank his teeth into her bottom lip and tugged it, her thumb ran along the underside of the head, massaging it softly. He shuddered beneath her fingers and groaned.

Splaying his hands across her back, Oliver pulled her to his chest, their lips never parting, and slowly roamed lower until each was cupping one side of her bottom. They squeezed and kneaded in time with her fingers along his cock until she too was panting. One hand slipped between her legs to gently stroke her moist folds and Felicity felt her legs begin to wobble.

She couldn't let this happen. It was her turn to please Oliver, and she intended to give him an orgasm just as incredible as the one he'd given her. Sinking to her knees so his hands were no longer anywhere near her sex, Felicity let one hand drift down his cock until it was wrapped around the base while the other cupped his balls. Her mouth replaced her fingers around the head and slowly she began inching her way down the length. It elicited a deep, feral groan from the man above her as his fingers sank into the wet tresses of her golden hair.

"Felicity," Oliver moaned. She was halfway down his shaft now, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat. Bobbing back up, her teeth ever so gently scraped along the length until she was back at the tip, her tongue rolling over it until her name was falling from his lips.

From her vantage point, Felicity could see the tense muscles of his upper body straining to maintain control. A smile crossed her lips as he gazed down at her, nearly cobalt eyes pinning her with a gaze so penetrated with emotions she had to pause for a moment. The things Oliver's eyes did to her with just  
one look. Her stomach fluttered before she kissed the tip of his cock again, this time her hand running up the length as the other continued massaging his balls, rolling them between her fingers until he groaned and tightened his grip on her hair.

Once more, her lips were surrounding him, taking him deep into her mouth before releasing him. Felicity switched it up, either using her hand and varying the pressure with which she stroked him, or gently sucking until his hips began to buck against her.

It was easy to tell Oliver was close. His eyes had squeezed shut as his fingers sank into her scalp. Returning to a standing position, Felicity reached for his lips as her hand tightened around his cock, stroking him harder and faster. He nipped kisses down her chin to her neck, settling there as his arms banded around her waist, holding her close.

Feeling his hot breaths come in short and desperate pants, Felicity knew he was close. Oliver's teeth raked across her skin and when she tightened her grip and increased the speed of her strokes, he sank them into her flesh as his hands tangled in her hair again.

"Felicity," he grunted against her neck as his back stiffened and he thrust into her hand in time with her rhythm. All it took was a few more strokes before Oliver spilled out all over her fingers and abdomen as Felicity gently squeezed the head of his cock. He groaned his contentment against her neck as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him to her. His hands came up to rest on her shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
